legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home as Blake H and Raynell are seen sitting in Blake's room) Blake H: Whoa seriously? Raynell: Seriously! Blake H: They literally just grabbed you and pulled you in? Raynell: Yeah! Blake H: Were you hurt? Raynell: No but I was VERY confused. I kept asking them to let me go but they didn't say anything. But... Then they brought me to see Jessica and the love of her life. Blake H: *Smirks* Go on. Raynell: Oh you should've seen it, they both seemed so cute together! Blake H: Mmhm. Raynell: The way he had his tendrils wrapped around her, it showed he wanted to protect her from ALL dangers! Blake H: Really? Is that how it works for Targhuls then? Raynell: I guess! I haven't had the experience to prove it though. Blake H: I see. (Jessica then enters the room and sees the two) Jessica:....Oh man.... Raynell: Oh hey Jessica! Jessica: Hey Raynell… Blake H: Weren't you with Alex? Jessica: He and Erin are playing some horror game. I don't like horror games. Blake H: Oh. Jessica: Yeah. Raynell: Well do you wanna sit with us? Jessica: That depends: Are you gonna keep lying about me and Razor? Raynell: Aww come on Jessica! Jessica: Raynell, whatever you told Blake, ISN'T what happened! And how can you talk about him this way?! Did you forget he slapped you!? Raynell: Only because I interrupted your alone time! Jessica: *Groans* I told you what really happened Raynell, why do you prefer this story so much? Raynell: Because its much more romantic! *Happily sighs and her face turns red* The idea of two people from different worlds being together. So romantic. Blake H: Was she always a romantic talker? Jessica: No. This seriously just happened out of no where. Blake H: Wow. Raynell: Hey, don't judge me! Jessica: Raynell, I'm only saying this because you're trying to pair me with a freak that almost killed me! Raynell: Oh you're overreacting I bet. Jessica: HE NEARLY MADE ME LAUGH MYSELF TO DEATH WHEN HE TICKLE TORTURED ME!! Blake H: ???? He what tortured????? Jessica: Yeah! Blake H: *Whispers* What the fuck....? Raynell: Hey it's not my fault you guys decided to do that for a first date. Jessica: IT WASN'T A DATE!!! AND I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO THAT!!!! Raynell: You sure? Jessica: *Loud groan* Raynell, why just me!? Why don't you go make up stories about Erin and Rose's mates!? Raynell: Rose's mate didn't sound like he did much, and I don't know much about Gnash. Jessica:.... Raynell: Besides, you're my best friend! Jessica: Huh? Raynell: Yeah! This story is about you! You finding true love! Something EVERYONE should hope they're best friends find! Jessica:...Well you do realize I have Alex right? Raynell: I know that silly! Jessica: Then why are you so focused on me and Razor? Raynell: Because, it was adorable! Jessica: Getting nearly tickled to death is not adorable Raynell! Raynell: No, but him holding you the way he did when I saw you was. Jessica: *Sigh*.... Blake H: Look guys, let's just calm down okay? It's in the past now and Razor's dead. He is dead right? Jessica: Oh yeah. Alex made sure of that. Blake H: Got it. Hmm. Guess I should go ask about Erin and Rose what they're "Mates" were like now. Raynell: Oh I'll go with you! Maybe see how they stacked up to Razor! Jessica: Oh my god Raynell you- (Suddenly the 3 hear Alex, Erin and Jordan screaming) Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts